


Sick, Tired and Miserable

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Lawyer boyfriends., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Sonny is sick and Rafael takes care of him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Sick, Tired and Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Weird prompt: soup, celery

Sonny’s nose was red. Not pink, not flushed. Red. He’d been blowing it non-stop. He was convinced his brain was melting and running out of his nose. He had this fucking cold for over a week and between the sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching and stuffy head, he was exhausted. He’d gone to the doctor, and fortunately, it wasn’t the flu. He wished it had been because he would have gotten the drug Tamiflu, which would have lessened the severity of his symptoms. The doctor informed him it was simply an old fashioned cold. “Rest and lots of fluids” the doctor told him. “Take Advil for body aches.” Sonny had wanted to strangle him.

Rafael had been very nurturing over the weekend when Sonny’s condition started to deteriorate. He was content to just be with Sonny, even though he wasn’t feeling well. He marked his students’ papers while Sonny napped off and on. They watched tv, listened to some of Raf’s albums and relaxed. 

Sonny didn’t feel nearly as badly the past couple of days as he had this morning. 

“Sonny? What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, Raf? I’m gettin’ ready to go to work” Sonny snapped. 

“Dios mi, you obviously feel terrible and look like crap. You need to stay home. Your cold is worse and no one wants you in the office infecting them.”

Sonny sniffed up his nose. Rafael groaned “ugh” and handed him a tissue. “I hope you’ll at least come home early” Rafael pleaded.

“I’ll try.” Sonny said, hanging his head.

Sonny had a wad of scrunched tissues on his desk, a half-filled mug with now cold tea and several packs of cough drops. His head was pounding and he was miserable. 

Rafael knew Sonny felt horrible. It was so unlike him to snap. Sonny barely had an appetite last night and toyed with the soup Rafael heated from a can he found in their cupboard. Rafael had offered to go to the store to get the makings for homemade soup, but Sonny didn’t want him to leave their apartment. He wanted to stay next to him on the couch.

“I don’t like this soup Raf.”

“Carino, please try to eat a bit. You hardly ate all weekend.”

“I only like homemade soup. I can’t help it. I’m spoiled.”

“I know.”

Rafael look at Sonny. His usually bright blue eyes were bloodshot and he had circles beneath them. Rafael absolutely hated when Sonny was sick. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it knocked Sonny on his ass. Raf knew the pressure Sonny had been under, between late nights working and skipping meals, it was inevitable Sonny would catch a cold. Rafael wished he could take the discomfort away from Sonny; anything to make him feel better. 

Rafael had one class and it ended at 10:00 am. He dismissed his 3L students and hurried out the NYU Law School building. It was a clear, cold day and he decided what Sonny needed was some TLC and homemade soup. He strolled into the market and grabbed a basket, picking up a variety of produce, chicken and several other staples. He hurried home and got to work. He pulled out a cutting board and his Kikuichi knife. He started peeling an onion then chopped it finely. He moved on to chopping celery and carrots. He sautéed them in a stock pot, adding chicken and a variety of herbs.

Rafael thought back to when he and Sonny went to bed the night prior. It was so unusual for him to be cold, as both he and Rafael’s temperatures always ran warm. Sonny was shivering and couldn’t get warm. Rafael surrounded him, enveloping and covering his body with his own, planting kisses where he could and murmured “I’ve got you” until the shivering stopped and Sonny eventually fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Rafael loved Sonny more than he could ever imagine. They’d been together almost two years and had been inseparable since they first decided to date. Their relationship got serious immediately. Sonny brought Raf more joy and filled him with a sense of happiness and contentment he never thought he’d have. Rafael started to sniffle and his eyes were tearing. “Damn onions” he mumbled

Rafael checked his soup and adjusted the seasoning. He added some undercooked (knowing Sonny hated mushy noodles) anci de pepe pasta and the chicken he had removed and diced back into the soup. 

Via text:

R: How’re you feeling?

S: Like crap.

R: Will you come home soon?

S: Yeah. I’m finishing up a couple things and will leave in half an hour. 

R: Glad to hear it. 

S: Will you be home when I get there?

R: Yes. Love you.

S: Love you 2

Rafael heard the door, grabbed a towel and wiped his hands. He strode quickly into the living room as Sonny was shrugging his coat and toeing his shoes off. Rafael raised his head and planted a kiss on Sonny’s cheek.

“I’m glad you came home.”

“Me too.”

He grabbed Sonny’s hand and lead him to their room. Sonny sank down on the bed. 

“Stay right there” Rafael said as he walked into the bathroom. 

Sonny could hear the tub filling. 

Rafael helped him undress and guided him to the tub. Sinking down into the hot water Sonny let out a huge sigh. 

Rafael turn away from Sonny. 

“Where are you going? My froat hurts.”

“I’m not going anywhere but to the kitchen Sonny. I have tea brewing for you to drink.”

Rafa smiled to himself “did he just say ‘froat’?” He was about to needle Sonny for saying froat, but he didn’t have the heart with him feeling so awful.

Rafael stooped down by the tub, and using a plastic picture, poured water slowly over Sonny’s shoulders and head, again and again. He was careful to avoid getting water into Sonny’s eyes.

“What’s that smell?” Sonny asked after a few minutes. “My nose is clearing on one side.”

“It’s some oils. There’s lavender, lemon and eucalyptus. Lavender smells nice, lemon will help boost your immune system and eucalyptus is a great decongestant.”

“Yeah, it smells nice. Please keep pouring.”

Before the water cooled down too much, Rafael shampooed Sonny’s hair and gently washed his aching body. Sonny stood and rinsed under the shower. Rafael left the room and came back with warm towels he pulled from the dryer

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“No need for thanks. You’ve done it for me as well.” 

He helped Sonny get out of the tub and wrapped the towels around him. He dried him off and helped him dress in sweats and a long sleeve tee which he pulled from the dryer as well. 

Oh my God, these feel so good Rafa. What made you put them in the dryer?” 

“I wanted to warm them for you. Handing Sonny a mug, he said “now sip this lemon/ginger tea It’ll help your froat” he mumbled, winking. 

“That’s not funny.”

“I know, mi sol. I couldn’t help myself.”

Sonny sipped the tea while Rafael held his other hand, drawing circles in his palm with his thumb. Sonny’s eyes looked heavier, if that were possible, and after a few minutes and he handed the now empty mug to Rafael. 

Rafael placed the mug on the nightstand and helped Sonny scoot lower into their bed, tucking him in. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Sonny’s hair until he fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later Rafael heard the toilet flush and then water running. Sonny walked into the living room. He hair was all askew, but his nose was noticeably less red and his eyes were bright. Rafael had never scene a more lovely sight.

“Mi corazon. How are you feeling?” Rafa asked wrapping his arms around Sonny. 

“I feel better Raf. I really needed that soak and a nap. But, I gotta tell you I’m starving and something smells really good.”

“I made soup” Rafa said impishly.

“You made soup? Like you opened a can and it’s heating, right?”

“No, smart ass. I. Made. Soup.” 

“But, you don’t cook.”

“I can cook. I don’t, because you do. And, homemade chicken soup has been scientifically proven to help people who have a cold. There have been many studies…”

“Raf?”

“Yes?” 

“Can we eat now?”

Sonny lifted his head. “Let me get this straight. You made this?”

“Madre de Dio! Yes, I made it. I chopped the onion, celery and carrots. I added the chicken, the herbs. I made the soup. ”

“It’s delicious. I love celery in my soup.”

“See. I knew that. I’m glad you like it”. He paused, looking at Sonny. “I love you, you know.” 

“I love you too,” Sonny said, winking at Raf, who was absolutely beaming. Especially when you make me soup.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may pick up on a “Seared” reference. Not betaed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
